<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kissing in alleys is gross by Converselaces</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27111397">Kissing in alleys is gross</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Converselaces/pseuds/Converselaces'>Converselaces</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gintama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Kissing, Love, Sappy, slight occ?, who cares have some fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:54:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>661</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27111397</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Converselaces/pseuds/Converselaces</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Some Gintoki/Tsukuyo fluff. no plot. just fluff.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sakata Gintoki/Tsukuyo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kissing in alleys is gross</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You know," He says, peering down at her with his head tilted to the side and a flicker of a smirk ghosting his lips, "We really shouldn't work."</p>
<p>She matches his gaze, her own head barely tilted back so she can look up at him, heart hammering in her chest even as she tries to keep her expression serious. It's not working. She already knows she's a blushing mess and he's barely 5 inches away, too close. Her gulp is audible, and she wants to shrink away but the brick wall is kind of making that impossible. </p>
<p>ah, yes. Because that's where they're at right now. Stuffed like sardines in a tiny alley that really is only 2 feet wide, and he's pressed against her, their legs a tangle, she's still smoking, one of his arms wrapped around her waist, and they had been watching the Main Street warily waiting for the target to pass but honestly who's smart idea was it to jump in this tiny-ass alley and well now they're definitely not watching the street they're watching each other and-</p>
<p>"We really shouldn't." she finally says back, attempts to keep her cool lost as despite the furiously ridiculous blushing the corner of her mouth crinkles upward as she finally tears her eyes away to stare at a fuzzy on his white kimono. "You're a lazy ass hole."</p>
<p>"You've got a stick up your ass hole."</p>
<p>"selfish."</p>
<p>"no fun."</p>
<p>"Lazy, don't get me started on your work ethic."</p>
<p>"God forbid you ever take a break."</p>
<p>"It's the fish eyes for me."</p>
<p>"Oi oi, who the hell has startlingly purple eyes."</p>
<p>"That wasn't an insult." She flicks her eyes back to meet his, smirking.</p>
<p>"Tha-!" Gintoki opens his mouth to retort, but they're staring again, and her face is still beet red but for potentially the first time ever she has to laugh as she sees scarlet brush across his cheeks and before she can stop it she's snorting and he's shushing her as she lifts her hand to cover the noise, but then he's laughing and truly they really are a mess.</p>
<p>they really shouldn't work. </p>
<p>Seconds later she gasps for air, tears sprinting down her cheeks from mirth, and before she knows it his forehead is pressed against hers and damnit their staring again with these stupid grins on their faces. he watches her, and he swears that he's never felt so close to someone. Not like this. and he should know better. He's not afraid to love people, but he never thought he'd find someone who could see him, someone he could let his guard down around. Who understood, even if she didn't know. She didn't ask him to tell his story, but she knew when to place a gentle hand on his head. Knew when to let him wander, know when to drag his drunk ass back to Kagura and Shinpachi and the Yorozuya house. Knew he wasn't an absolute mess but pretty damn close to one who still managed to pull off single fatherhood even if he's pretty sure the products are gonna be unorthodox at best and- well, he's not sure what worst looks like for Shinpachi and Kagura. Doesn't really care.</p>
<p>"You got distracted."</p>
<p>her voice pulls him back, and he blinks, realizing they're still stuck in an alley, foreheads pressed against each other and she's too close and he doesn't want it any other way. He grins, goofy, sure.</p>
<p>"I know."</p>
<p>"You're horrible." she mumbles, not caring, lifting her arms to drape around his neck and for once she's not afraid as she pulls his lips to hers, tilting up as he tilts down, and his arm tightens around her waist as the other snakes around her back as well. and he pulls her close and she gladly arches her back to press closer to him. Closer and closer, not caring what the world thinks as she holds her silver permed dumbass samurai. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>